madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM episode; the dark times, Chapter three
Chapter three of POM episode;'' the dark times''. Plot "Look the others boarded the transport to selflessly rescue imperial prisoners, they have no idea that it's a trap and no idea what's coming, you need to go warn them" Roark the Dinheirosaurus pleads to Elesa the Dilophosaurus, "no it's too late for them Roark we should run now-" Elesa started, "you don't mean that" Roark interrupted, "I do I swear I do...which is why I can't believe I'm doing this" she suddenly exclaims and rushes out, "I can" Roark mutters as he lies-in-wait and prays. "No guards on the door" Classified states as he Corran the Dracopelta and Corporal come to the alleged prison cell, "just set the detonator so we can get whoever is here out of here" Corran urges and Corporal does so, not yet aware of the troopers on the other side, "things seem to be going a lot smoother than our last mission" Corran comments, "it's a trap, we gotta get out of here" Elesa suddenly yells and arrives, "oh poodoo the kid's bringing another up-" Corran complained, "it's not an up, it's a trap Roark sent me to warn you" Elesa clarifies and suddenly the door opens revealing the whole thing, "run" Elesa commands again and shoots with her energy slingshot to repel them, "we gotta warn Eva Short Fuse and Bella but they've jammed the comm" she adds, "they'll fallow the plan it'll be fine" Classified describes, "yeah cause the plan's going great so far" Elesa jokes. With Bella the Bellubrunnus, Eva and Short Fuse they were working the ship's controls, "Short Fuse stop grumbling and work that gravity generator" Eva asks and in seconds the machine was tampered and everybody was floating in mid-air, "artificial gravity is down for two minutes" Eva states, while Classified's squad was swimming through the air after having dealt with the squad of troopers in their way, "you hanging in their kid?" he asked Elesa, "you kidding?" Elesa jokes. Eva Bella and Short Fuse found their own stop and the gravity came back on, they then meet up with the others, "where are the prisoners?" Bella asks noticing that Classified's squad was alone, "no prisoners, Eva prep the ship, Bella tell Roark to take off" Classified ordered, "uh right" Eva complied, Corran and Elesa were slightly competing for getting to their jet first but Elesa was suddenly grabbed by her backpack and was being restrained by a Gnathosaurus, with a platoon firing on Corran, "kid get out of the way" he hollered, "I'm trying" Elesa argues, "sorry kid" Corran expresses, "you did good" he adds and abandons her, "airlock detached, we're out of here" Roark shouts and drives off, "attention hero ship surrender or die, this is your first and last warning" a voice over the commlink threatened, "blow it out your exhaust vent, literally Short Fuse" Roark orders and Short Fuse complies, "the whole thing was a setup" Classified discovered, "you think Alex was in on it" Corporal slightly accused, "now why would he want us captured for saving his family? it doesn't make sense" Roark rebuffed, "that Dilophosaurus did great" he adds, "she did alright, where is she?" Classified asks noticing she was missing, "I uh, I thought she was with you" Corran lied, "Corran what did you do to her" Bella asks not buying it, "I didn't do anything, a Gnathosaurus grabbed her" he admits, "what?!" Roark howls, "the Coelophysoid got grabbed okay" Corran says again, "Corran" Short Fuse growls, "oh come on, we were dumping her off the mission anyway, it saves us fuel, they'll go easy on her, she's just a kid" Corran hoped. Back aboard the dreadnaught, the Gnathosaurus arrives at the prison cell that Elesa was in and opens the door, "I'm agent Squint of the security bureau, and you are?" the pterosaur, Squint introduces and asks, "Michelle Obama" Elesa jokes though Squint looked doubtful, "look I've just met those guys I don't know anything" she adds, "you're not here for what you know Obama, you're here to be used as bait for our return to New York" Squint clarifies deciding to humor her, "bait? wow you're as bright as a little mammal, they're not gonna come for me, people don't do that" Elesa stated, Squint just leans his face towards her and slightly brushes her on the cheek with his right hand, he then leaves and says to the guarding Geosaurus "search her and secure her here", the two crocodilians did just that, they pull off Elesa's backpack much to her anger and dump it, they take almost all of it's contents along with her utility-belt and leave, "you need to go warn them Elesa, what was I thinking? and of course the only thing I've managed to hold on to is this lousy...ugh" Elesa complains after trying to open the cube she had taken from the North Wind that she was able to keep but tossed it over to the other side of the cell after giving up, though the cube wasn't really damaged, she calms herself and goes deep in thought, what she doesn't know is that the cube seems to read her mind as it was moving and opened, suddenly it started showing a holographic massage of Roark that said "this is Roark the Dinheirosaurus, head of state of North Wind, I regret to inform that our animal agencies have fallen or about to be, with the dark shadow of the Lourinhã Empire rising to take their places, this massage is warning and a reminder to every surviving animal-agent, trust in yourselves and your allies", Elesa had caught parts of it. Back with the North Wind they're debating on whether or not to go back for Elesa, though not all were in total agreement, "no no no way, you cannot be serious" Corran objected, "it's our fault she was there" Roark argued, "come on Roark we've just met this Coelophysoid we're not going back for her" Corran argues back, "they'll be waiting for us, we can't save her" Eva laments taking Corran's side, Corporal nodded, clearly also thinking no, "well I vote we do it" Short Fuse chose supporting Roark, Bella had already sided with the sauropod, "what?" Corran gasps, "he voted with me too, that's three against three, Classified you have the deciding vote" Roark says to Classified who was the only one left. Back with Elesa she was hollering at the empire, "and you bucket heads are gonna be real sorry when my uncle the emperor finds out you're keeping me here against my will, I guarantee he'll make a personal...'cough'...example..." Elesa started but she suddenly started coughing, the Geosaurus guarding her open the door in alarm but find the cell empty, however Elesa hid under the staircase and escaped at the last moment, "bye guys" she says to the crocodilians after they saw her and get locked in, Elesa comes to what looked like a cargo bay and found her stuff, she also puts a commlink to her ear and hears a massage, "delay was insignificant, the conquest is moving to an African reserve ruled by a lion named Zuba" it said, "this is Geosaurus lsc-01 to agent Squint" a different massage plays, "Squint here" Squint answered, "sir the prisoner's gone" the crocodilian adds, "what? I knew the girl would act as bait but I never dreamed the animal heroes would be foolish enough to attack a dreadnaught, how'd they get aboard?" the pterosaur asks, "sir the animal heroes didn't free her she-" the Geosaurus began, "agent Squint there is a security breech in one of the lower hangers" an Aspidorhynchus informs which Elesa also heard and took shelter in the air vents, "I don't know how but the North Wind jet approached without alerting our sensors" Squint adds, "they came back" Elesa exclaims in glee and ends up hitting her head on the roof in the process, "I don't believe it" she added, "squads six and five head to the lower hanger" Squint orders, "this is trooper lsu-61 reporting intruders in the upper hanger, sir I believe the lower hanger is a diversion" Elesa says through the comm to help her friends, "maybe maybe not, squad six divert to upper hanger the rest continue down the lower hanger" Squint recommends, "well every little bit helps" Elesa says with fake enthusiasm and continues down the vents. Back with the North Wind they had landed in the lower hanger and were deploying, "find Elesa I'll be ready" Roark commands, "I'll hold this way until we find her" Classified directs, "and this time try not to leave before everyone's back aboard" Bella says to Corran, "that was not my fault" Corran objects again, "well that's debatable" a voice said from above and something drops down from the vents, Corran panicked and punched her even though it was her, "first you ditch me then you hit me?" she snaps, "how was I suppose to know it was you I panicked" Corran argues until a squad of troopers came and they all run, Elesa tossing her comm at them too, "Roark we're leaving" Classified said into the radio, Elesa stops on the ramp to fire her slingshot but Corran has other ideas, "oh no you don't this time you're going first" he says and yanks her in, the troopers were firing on the planes armor to disable it, "aim for shield generators and engines, do not let them esca-" Squint began but stops after finding powder on the ground, upon smelling it he realized it was gunpowder and screamed "take cover", Bella had placed the gunpowder there for Short Fuse and remotely triggers it, making a hole in the floor which was sucking things out, "turn on the shield" Squint cries but gets his request as the North Wind escape again. Stay tuned for POM episode; the dark times, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom